


春の雪。

by EllieLangnar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: F/F, mikaani
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLangnar/pseuds/EllieLangnar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ackerman is a freshman at Trost University.</p><p>Mikasa experments new feelings after she meets the blonde girl. What kind of feelings exactly? Mikasa is hard to interpretate, but so as Annie.</p><p>Let's find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	春の雪。

It was a rainy day. I was just a freshman in college at Trost University. I was making my way to class along with Eren, my brother, and Armin, our best friend, they are both my family.  
It was a normal day, with a lot of new faces and people that we meet back in high school. Since the moment we got to the campus I had like this feeling of… Something is going to happen at any moment, so I was being protective with Eren and Armin the whole time, without them noticing.

 

We stopped because Armin was asking a professor if she knew where the classroom was. She was a friendly, short, redheaded woman. When they were conversation I looked around to see a familiar face in the middle of a crowd of students, I tried to locate the person but it was gone. Huh… that was strange. I keep staring at the crowd with my mind in blank.

 

“Mikasa!” Armin said.  
“Huh?” I turned to see them.  
“Hey, don’t get distracted, it’s our first day, come on let’s go.” He smiled while grabbing my hand and started walking to the classroom.

 

The rest of the day was normal, of course I had to keep stopping Eren to argue or fight with a boy we meet in high school named Jean. Though, I keep feeling like I needed to see someone or like someone was looking for me, it was so strange, I’ve never felt like this before… well I actually felt this before but usually with Eren or Armin, no one else.

 

And finally, something actually happened.  
I was heading to the cafeteria to join the guys for lunch, because we weren’t together in the class before break.  
I saw another crowd, this time they were loud and making a circle, I supposed that Eren was fighting again so I quickly joined them, surprisingly, it wasn’t him.  
It was a blonde, short girl with an angry expression; she got into a fight with Hitch, a girl that lives near my house.  
The blonde was winning the fight, I was impressed by her moves, but Hitch knew some things too. Suddenly, I felt the need of stopping them because for some reason the short girl seemed familiar. Is she the person I barely saw before?

 

“Annie, stop, please!” a girl yelled at the blonde. I felt like I’ve heard that name before.  
Annie was stopped by a girl, same height and black hair; she grabbed her by the arm.  
“It enough.” She said.  
Annie seemed calm again, she gave Hitch a warning glare and leave with the other girl.  
“Ha-ha, you are a coward!” Hitch mocked.  
“Stop it Hitch, that’s ridiculous, you look stupid.” A gray haired boy said.  
“Shut up, Boris. Next time I’m kicking her butt.”

 

Yeah, right. I thought.  
“Mikasa, are you okay? That wasn’t you fighting right?” Eren asked, noticing an exited look on his face.  
“Uh, no, it was another girl, she left already.”  
“I saw her! She was stopped by Mina, a girl in my astronomy class.” Armin said.  
Mina, so that’s her name. I wanted to look for Annie for some reason; I felt like I needed to talk to her, but surprisingly, I didn’t have to.  
“Armin, hello!” Mina called him, waving her hand.  
“Hi, Mina!” Armin smiled at her.  
“Come join me a little please, bring your friends.”  
Annie was sitting there too, in silence, with a straight look on her face. Eren and I joined Armin on the table; he and Mina were talking about astronomy stuff, Eren decided to join his friend Connie in another table.  
I decided to go to the bathroom and avoid the awkward moment.

 

“Hey.” I heard a voice behind me. I turn around instantly. It’s Annie.  
“Hello.”  
“Do you have a minute?” she asked.  
“Yeah, sure.”  
Sure things are weird since I got here.  
She stayed in silence for a moment. “Do you remember me?” What is that supposed to mean? You look familiar but, not like that. Or?  
“You were the girl fighting earlier, with Hitch.”  
“You know her?” she frowned. “Whatever, that wasn’t what I meant.”  
“What do you mean then?” I asked. Now I was curious, better let her speak instead.  
“You were on Professor Mike’s camp.” Suddenly, I had tons of flashbacks.  
“I was, but…”  
“This is probably stupid for you but, when we were there you helped me, I know it was you because your friends were there too.”  
“Is that so?” I put a hand on my jaw, trying to remember her.  
“Yeah, I felt like I needed to tell you this, since you seemed familiar to me.”  
“You seemed familiar to me too, actually.”  
“Really? Well, I’m not a crying baby as I used to be when we met.”  
With that phase, I finally remember how I meet Annie.

 

________________________________________

“Eren! Wait for me” a five year old me yelling at my brother.  
“Hurry up Mikasa, let’s find Armin!”  
I stand up as I finished putting my stuff in my small backpack. He’s gone, I need to hurry up and find him or I’m going to get lost in the forest. I was on my way to look for him when I heard some crying behind the shrubbery… “Armin?! Eren?!” I made my way through, but they weren’t there, a little, blonde girl was there instead and she was injured and needed help. “Are you okay?” I asked. “I-I fell, and my knee hurts, I can’t walk” she was still crying. “I’ll go get Professor Mike?” “N-no! Don’t l-leave me alone, I-I’m scared.” Well, I would be scared too if I was alone like this. “Okay, then I’ll help you. “H-how?” she said as she wiped the tears with her hand. “I’ll help you walk, just lean on me” I took her hand and helped her get up. “Ouch! It hurts” her voice cracked and her eyes crystalized again. “Uhm… Okay, I'll give you a piggy back, ready?” I said. She is smaller than me, so It wasn´t hard for me to carry her like that. I started walking to try and find the professor. After a moment, we found him and he immediately took the blonde girl on his arms. “Annie, are you okay, what happened?” “I feel in the forest, but she helped me” she smiled at me. “I see, thank you Mikasa! Now everyone, let’s return, we need to heal Annie’s knee.”  
Eren and Armin joined me. “Mikasa, you are like a superhero!” Armin said, with a shining light in his eyes. “Of course she is, she’s my sister after all!” Eren said. Both of them hugged me, we hold each other’s hands and followed the professor.

________________________________________

 

I smiled for myself and let out a small sigh, covering my smile with my scarf. Of course, how can I forget that?  
“So, you remember?” she asked.  
“Yeah, I do, you fell and your knee was injured.”  
“Yes and I was crying like a baby.”  
“Well, you were young, so it’s okay.”  
“I suppose.” She said. “So… Where are your friends?”  
“I think they are with their other friends now, where are yours?” I asked.  
“Reiner and Berthold must be making out somewhere, and Mina is probably studying.”  
“Ah, I see.” I said softly.  
“Let’s go get lunch then, I’m kind of starving.”  
“Yes, of course.”

 

Suddenly, the girl that was kicking Hitch’s butt was the little, fragile girl I met at the camp 13 years ago. I was impressed that we recognized each other, after all this time; it gives me a warm sensation inside, now we were having lunch together. It was nice to spend time with her, she doesn’t speak a lot, like me, but I feel like we are comfortable with each other.

 

“Hey, Mikasa!” Eren was approaching to us.  
“Eren, hi.” I smiled softly.  
“Who’s your new friend?” Armin asked.  
“Her name is Annie.”  
Annie glared at me, her expression changed and she seemed surprised. Eren and Armin waved at her. She waved back.  
“Listen sis, Armin and I are going to Connie’s room to play some games after class, wanna come?” “Thanks guys, but I have to study.”  
“Well, see you later then!” they waved as they left.  
“Be careful guys!” I said.

 

I continue eating lunch, but I noticed that Annie was more silent now than before, I didn’t wanted to ask, I don’t wanna bother her or anything.  
She finally glared at me and asked. “Am I your friend, Mikasa?”  
I didn’t said anything. What do I say?  
She was still staring at me, waiting for me to answer. I don’t have any real friends, just Eren and Armin, should I say yes? I took a deep breath and finally nodded.  
“Yes, unless you don’t want to be friends with me.” I said.  
She chuckle. “Fine then.”

 

Mina joined us and asked if we wanted to go to her room and watch movies with her. I meet more girls, Hannah, Sasha, Historia and Anka. All of them were really friendly and were talking about the ones they like and cute things, while Annie and I were just listening or talking about random stuff, I enjoyed talking to her, though.  
At the end of the day, I learned that Annie was trained by her father, that’s why she knows how to defend herself, but there’s something about her father that doesn’t feel right, and she doesn’t like to talk about him very much. Something happened to him?

 

It was late, so I decided to go to my room; actually, Anka was my roommate. So we were leaving together. But I had to ask Annie something before we leave.

“A-Annie, wait.” She turned.  
“What is it?”  
“Uh, c-can we, hang out again tomorrow?” I asked.  
“Yeah, sure, we are friends now.” She smiled softly.  
For a second I got a flashback of her, smiling at me when we were little. I smiled back at her.  
“See you tomorrow then.” I said. She waved at me.

I was happy she was my friend now, it’s a different feeling of having Armin or Eren with me all the time, I don’t know why.  
Anka and I arrived to our room; we were having small talks about our first day and our friends. We turned off the lights and I lay down in my bed, ready for sleeping. My friends, Eren, Armin and Annie. Yeah, I have someone new to take care of.

“Good night, Mikasa.”  
“Good night, Anka.”

 

I closed my eyes, thinking about everything that happened through the day, I spend a nice time with my friends and meet a lot of new people.  
It’s been a long time since I felt this happy, I probably don’t show it so much, but I am, it’s a whole new sensation for me, I was kind of desperately hoping to have more fun times from now on. If I had gone to Connie’s house, things would be different… I’m glad I denied the invitation; even I actually wanted to join them. I smiled for myself and closed my eyes.

 

“Annie…”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yes, as you noticed, the college name is the same as the one in Like a Drum, JeanMarco fanfiction. It's a reference to that fic, and I will be making more references.
> 
> I also took a reference from Pokémon, like.... A HUGE ONE. So yeah.
> 
> I hope this is good, I don't know how to feel about this.


End file.
